I'm right here
by SuperCumbercollective
Summary: One case, one man, one gun shot. And nothing will be the same. Warning: Character Death ONESHOT


**_I'm not going anywhere_**

" Okay, so, Morgan and Blake, Reid. You three, go around back. Dave and JJ, you're with me. " Hotch guided his team. _Side stream street 271_, the house of Damien Willis, the murderer of three men. They've spent almost two days with this case, but without leaving Quantico.

Morgan and Blake nods, and they goes to the other side of the house with their young genius.

" Ready. " Hotch hears from his ear bug.

" One, two, three. " They count and kicks both of the doors open. They run in from the both side. But they don't get very far. The UnSub saw them coming with a gun on his hand.

" Look out! " Hotch shouts, but too late. The UnSub shots towards them few times, before running upstairs. Hotch nor Rossi had no change fire back.

" Agent down. I repeat, Agent down. We need a medic. Hurry! " Hotch's frantic voice made Rossi turn around, and saw JJ lying on the ground while Hotch had took his jacket off, and pressed it to her chest.  
>" Dave, go!" Hotch shouts at him.<p>

" But.. " Rossi hesitated.

" Go! "

Without further words , Rossi ran upstairs after Damien.

" No, hey. JJ, please, open your eyes. Please. " Hotch said and lift her a little to his other hand, while still pressing his jacket to her chest. JJ groaned a little in pain and tried to gasp for breath.

" Hotch… " She tried to talk, but Hotch didn't let her.

" Shh.. It's going to be okay. Just try to hold still. " He whispered. " Upstairs! Now! " He shouted to Morgan, Blake and Reid, who had just came to them. They didn't say a word, just ran upstairs too. " Where are those damn medics? " Hotch shouted.

" Hotch. It's okay. " JJ whispered. Hotch couldn't stop the bleeding properly, and she had lost a lot of blood already. JJ's eyes were closing, slowly.

" No, JJ. Please, try to stay awake. Please. I want to see those beautiful eyes of yours. " He tried to keep her awake. She opened her eyes and saw a sad smile on Hotch's face.

" There you are. " He whispered. He heard Rossi's voice coming from upstairs, but couldn't hear exact words. Few seconds later echoed a gunshot downstairs.

" Hotch. I don't know how to ask this. But, don't leave me. Please. " Her tired voice asked softly from a man who's always been like a brother to her. Someone who she really cared about.

" Jeyje, I'm not going anywhere. I'm right here. I'm always here for you. " He kissed her gently to her forehead and tried to press the wound even harder, but he knew that there was nothing he could do more.

" Thank you, Aaron. " She whispered. Rossi ran downstairs to them quickly. " _I love you, Aaron._ "

" _I love you too, Jennifer._ Shh.. just try to hold on. Help is on their way. Just try to hold on. " A tear drop fell down his cheek, when he tried to stop the bleeding , and it felt like it was only bleeding harder. " Dave. Go get those Damn medics! " He shouted frustrated. Without any word , Rossi ran outside, and came back inside with two paramedics.

" What the hell took you so long. " Hotch shouted, but without getting answer.

" Sir. We need you to back up. Let us do our job. Please. " One of the paramedic said. Hotch hesitated, but agreed. He got up, and moved few steps back.

Quickly, the paramedics lifted JJ to the stretchers and took her to the ambulance.

" Hotch, don't leave me. " JJ gasped quietly to him.

" I go with her. I'll meet you at the hospital. " Aaron jumped to the ambulance.

" We go get Garcia first. I see you there. " Rossi said quickly to his friend , right before they closed the ambulance's doors.

" Aaron? " JJ's weak voice was shaky, and scared.

" _Jeyje._ I'm right here. I'm right here. " He took his hand to her hand and didn't let go, until they were at the hospital. Not even when JJ fell to unconsciousness. " Don't leave me, Hotch. Please. " She almost cried when they took her to the surgery.

" JJ. It's going to be okay. I'm not going anywhere. I'm right here. " He shouted to her, when they too her to the closed are. Hotch ran his fingers through his dark hair, and let out a deep breath_. * This can't be happening. We can't lose her. * _His thought were speeding around, he wasn't sure what to think. He slowly walked to the waiting area, and sat to the soft sofa covered with blue fabric. He covered his face with his hands, but quickly looked at them. They were covered with blood.

There was a restroom on the waiting room, where we went to wash his hands. It felt like, he couldn't get all the blood of. Like his hands were still on her blood, even when you didn't see it.

"Anything yet? " Garcia's voice made Hotch jump. " Sorry. I didn't mean to.. "

" S-Sorry. I didn't hear you. And, no. Nothing yet. " Hotch said, and had this tight feeling inside his chest, and it was hard to breath.

They both sat down, next to the others. Time went by, so slowly. 30 minutes. No news. No news in last 3 hours. They were all getting nervous, scared and impatient. The people around them walked to their loved ones after their surgeries. And new people came in, and they left few moments later. But they all just sat there.

Garcia leaned to Morgan, who was sipping coffee. Blake was with Rossi and Reid talking about something. They were too far, that he could have heard them.

Hotch was counting the ceiling tiles while rotating his rolex on his wrist. He didn't know what to think. Thinking straight felt like the hardest thing on earth at the moment.

But then, 20 minutes later, doctor entered the waiting area.

" Jennifer Jareau's friends? " The male doctor asked , and looked at all of them one at the time.

" Yes. " Hotch jumped up, and looked at the doctor in front of him, with blonde hair and bright blue eyes on middle thirties. He took his hat off to his hands, and tried to think right words. But Hotch noticed how hard it was to him.

" She never made it off the table. I'm so sorry. " He said, and looked each of their reactions. Garcia cried to Morgan's shirt who droned his teary face to her blonde head. Few tear drops fell on Rossi's face. Reid tried to run away from the room, but Blake hugged him, before he got chance.

" I never got chance to say good by. " He cried to Blake's shoulder.

" It doesn't make it any easier. " Hotch said quietly. " It only feels worse then. " He started crying, and ran away from the room right out side the hospital. _* I tried JJ. I tried. I'm so sorry. *_ He covered his face with his hands, and cried on the bench, on the rain. " I'm right here JJ. I'm right here. " He whispered once again, before the tears took over him.


End file.
